Smell Like Me
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha has gone youkai once again, and, again, Kagome is the only one to approach him.


**Hey guys. This is a short PWP that I came up with. It's a few weeks in the making, a kinda 'pass the time' fic that I've been working in. Its nothing special, but I figured 'why not?' and posted it anyway. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. All rights to Inuyasha and affiliated products belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

**Summary: **Inuyasha has gone youkai once again, and, again, Kagome is the only one to approach him.

**Rating: **T (for language)

**Pairings: **InuKag

**Genre: **General/Romance

* * *

**Smell Like Me**

The girl's soft footfalls echoed in Inuyasha's down-turned ears long before her scent reached him. He knew she knew he knew she was there. She was just taking it slow, trying not to startle the already jumpy hanyou-gone-youkai into bolting again. It had taken her over half an hour to track him down, and damnit, she was _not_ going to let him run away from her again!

It was a small eternity before she finally reached him. She could feel his youki crackle as it brushed against her miko aura, but otherwise, there was no indication that he knew she was there. He was, instead, focused on his claws, the red on them deeper than the reds of his eyes. The blood on his hands… he seemed not to understand that, whatever he had killed, he should not have done it. To his current mind, there were only one demand: 'kill all threats'.

He heard her call his name. He finally looked up, to see the girl holding out a sword. His sword? He didn't know. He only knew that, once he took it, he'd go back to being hanyou.

He couldn't have that.

He took a swipe at the sword, making sure not to accidentally injure the miko in the process. His instincts were at war with him over the girl, and he didn't want to act on them until he knew what she was to him. Half of him sensed her aura and was screaming 'Danger! Threat!'. The other half had caught a whiff of her scent, recognising it from the one that clung to him all over, and was growling 'Mine.'. He was very confused. So, he would wait. If he sensed her aura rising in the slightest, he would kill her.

As it was, her aura now remained docile. So he did nothing but let her approach, waiting. Picking up the sword again, she offered it to him handle-first, saying some words that he didn't care to process in his primitive mind. Not that he couldn't – there was some part of him that understood the human tongue – he just didn't much care for what the human had to say. He swiped the sword away again, this time sending it further. As she stood to retrieve it, he snarled. Couldn't she see that he didn't want that stupid sword? He didn't need it! He could defend himself much better with his teeth and claws.

A little shocked, but with no fear, she sat back down in front of him, ignoring the sword as well. An approving growl tore itself from his throat before he could stop it. So, once she understood what he wanted, she obeyed him, did she? She tried speaking to him, but he didn't listen to her words. Her voice was soft, obviously trying not to startle him. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. Who was she? Something in him recognised her, he was sure. What was she to him?

Bowling her over, he began to sniff her all over. She carried his scent, and he hers, so… was she his? No, he thought as he sniffed around her abdomen, he had not yet claimed her. But the signs were there. He knew that she would one day belong to him. So, he would not kill her. But what did she want? Not that he much cared at the moment, really.

Running his nose all over her body, ignoring her slight squeaks of protest as he paused in some of the more private places, he scented her. Between her legs, the concave of her waist, the valley between her breasts, along her neck and jaw; they all lacked his scent, or the scent was very weak, like the touch had been fleeting and few and far between. He growled in displeasure; why was his bitch not fully bathed in his scent? That would leave her open and available to rival males – a small part of him remembered that there _was_, in fact, a rival male for her attention. His scent was all over her hands. His nose wrinkled up at the putrid scent of another male on her body.

Well, that was easily fixed. Sitting back once more and roughly pulling her back up, he took her hands and tugged them to him. She almost fell, only just managing to stop herself from planting her face in his lap. Ignoring her shaky voice as she tried to protest his actions, he lifted one of her hands to his face, and began to cleanse the scent from her hand with his tongue. He could have taken her to a stream and scrubbed her hands raw to remove it, but this way effectively bathed her hands in his scent and was much faster. And it would hurt her less.

Once satisfied that he couldn't smell the other male anywhere on her hand, he dropped it and picked up the other one. Again, she tried to protest, but did not pull her hand away as she dried the other one on her unacceptably short skirt. As he bathed her hand with his tongue, his teal eyes never left hers. He could smell her embarrassment as she attempted to protest; her cheeks were much redder than they should have been. He did not want his bitch to be embarrassed around him – he was all right with shy, but he wanted his mate to feel comfortable with him when they were alone. Deciding that he needed to fix this problem, he used the hand he had a hold of to pull her onto his lap.

This time, she actually tried to pull away as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. A small growl of warning sounded in the back of his throat, causing her to stiffen up and begin to smell of alarm. Whining apologetically for startling her, he buried his nose in the junction of her neck and shoulder, snuffling against her skin. Her soothing scent filled his nostrils, washing over him and calming him a little. He was still on edge for some reason, not really understanding what had happened to him earlier. All he knew was that there had been danger, and that he had removed it.

He felt the girl tentatively stroke the youkai crests on the left side of his face, eliciting a grumbling from deep within his chest as he nudged his cheek into her hand. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft hand brushing over his skin; it calmed him, strangely enough. He was further delighted as her other hand trailed upward, delicately massaging his sensitive ear in time with the strokes on his cheek. Grumbling in his chest, he reached out with his tongue and began to lap at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

The sudden spiciness to her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. He briefly wondered where _that_ analogy came from, but then decided that he didn't care. It was accurate. He was dazed once more, the scent of the aroused bitch in his lap overriding his other senses. She was speaking to him again, ceasing the soothing rubbing on his cheek and ear. Whining, he nudged her hand again. He almost growled as it was snatched away harshly. She was still speaking to him. He didn't care what she was saying!

She started to shift against him, obviously desiring to get up. Growling, he tightened his arms around her. She was to stay exactly where she was, until his scent completely covered her. He wouldn't take her, not today, but he could ensure that his scent was all over her until it was time. He would permit no other male to touch her, not even the human man in his pack. The bitch was his, and besides, the human man had his own bitch. The human had no business touching what was his. The thought brought a more hostile growl from him.

His human bitch was reeking of alarm. Not fright, she was not afraid of him, merely startled. He quelled his growl, whining as he nudged her hand with his ear again. He heard a sigh pass from her lips as she complied with his silent request, taking each ear carefully between her forefinger and thumb and gently massaging the base. Allowing his eyes to drift close and a rumbling growl to sound from within his chest, almost like a purr, he rapidly drifted to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, Kagome grinned. He was going to be one very embarrassed hanyou when he woke up.

* * *

**Nothing much, like I said. I just thought it was cute.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
